The Phantom's Domain
by The Phantom Authoress
Summary: Caine,Anne,&Ben have to the opera to stay with their Aunt. But little do they know they are in the middle of a fight for their Aunt. One fighter a Vicomte, the other a Phantom. Later with Dark!Erik. Bits of Leroux and Kay. PLEASE REVIEW AND DO NOT FLAME
1. Prologue

**Here is the prologue for 'The Phantom's Domain'. I reposted it because there was alot of errors in it and I wanted to change some things. So I hope you like it. PLEASE DO NOT FLAME**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera but I own Caine, Anne, and Ben.****

* * *

**

**Prologue**

They had finally arrived at there destination and got out of the carriage.

"Well, it is about time we got here, you idiot!" roared Caine at the driver who was cowering in fear in the front. Caine was a young man, the age of 19, his short jet black hair was combed back, and had a slender yet muscular figure. He usually wears a black vest, white collared shirt under the vest, black leather gloves, black dress-like pants, black leather boots, and a black cape that's blood red in the inside. His eyes are a golden-yellow color and he always wears a full balck mask that goes from his forehead to his upper lip.

"Caine, you should not yell at the driver, he was trying his best." calmly Anne said. Anne was a beautiful girl, the age of 12, brown wavy hair that goes a little past her shoulders, and had a slender figure. She wears a navy blue evening dress, white gloves, and black dress shoes. Her eyes are light blue color. The reply she got was mumbling.

"So, this is where we are going to live. If they it made it bigger you could probably see it from the moon." Ben said excitedly. Ben was a child, the age of 5, he had short brown hair that was all messed up and wild, and he was thin. He wore a blue shirt that had gold trim, brown pants, black shoes, and he almost always carries his favorite teddy bear, Mr. Brown. His eyes were blue like his sister's. "I don't care, come on we have to find out which room we stay in." Caine grunted. And with that they went into the giant building.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if you like it or if there is something that needs to be add or changed. Please watch your language when you review. Thank You**


	2. Opera Populaire: Home Sweet Home

**It's an update! I hope this time I'll get some reviews. Here's the second chappie.**

* * *

**Chapter1**

**The Opera Populaire: Home sweet home**

The inside of the building was bigger than the outside. The first room they first came into had beautiful paintings, lovely statues of people made out of gold, and had a grand staircase. Anne and Ben slowed down and sometimes stopped to take in their new surroundings but Caine kept going.

When he got to the top of the grand staircase he yelled impatiently, "Come on, I don't have all day!" When they heard their brother's voice boom, they immediately ran up to him because they knew to not upset him even though he would not hurt them. They continued till they got to the main office.Caine was about to barge in but Anne stopped him.

"Knock first." she said calmly. He snorted and knocked on the door.

They waited a little bit till they heard not a voice, but _two_ voices from behind the door say, "Come in." Anne slowly opened the door and peeked in and slowly went in. She saw two men in the huge room, one was behind the desk. He had a brown mustache and hair, he was in a brown evening suit, and he was tall but nowhere near Caine's height. The other man was sitting in a fluffy chair. He was shorter than the other man, he also had a mustache but it was grey like his hair and goatee.

The tall man said, "Why hello there and welcome to the Opera Populaire. Come in come in and sit down. "I am Firmin."

Then the shorter of the two said, "And I am Andre."

"Hello, I am Anne." she said as she came in. Then she stopped and gestured her brothers to come in. The first one to come in was Ben who was looking all around the room.

He stopped then said cheerfully, "I'm Ben." Then Caine came in threateningly while his eyes looked around the room.

He stopped by Anne and Ben and said coolly, "Caine."

Andre and Firmin stared at Caine and then Andre said, "Why do you not sit down on the couch and tell us what you need." The three walked over to the couch that was in front of the desk then Anne and Ben sat on it and Caine just stood beside the couch.

"Well, a few days ago our parents died..." Anne began but paused and looked at Caine who was staring at her as if to tell her something. She started again, "They died in an accident. We have been trying to find a new home and then our Aunt Christine said that we could stay here."

"Can you sing, dance, or play an instrument?" asked Firmin.

"Yes. I can sing and dance. Ben can play the piano. And Caine he..." she paused to find the right words to say. She finally said, "Let's say he is a genius."

Andre and Firmin looked at each other first then looked at Anne. Andre asked coolly, "What do you mean by 'genius'?"

Anne was about to say something but Caine held up his hand to stop her. Then he started to talk in his usual deep muscular voice, "Let's see, where should I start? Ah, I am an excellent musician, can play every instrument, a master magician, an architect, some people say I draw out the best plans in all of France, a good designer, I am an singer, and I am a composer, I have already composed several operas."

"Ah, I see. So what you are saying is that you can do almost anything that goes on in this opera house?" asked Firmin. Caine just nodded and finally took a seat.

Anne gently cleared her throat and said calmly, "We are here to ask where our room is and where we could find Christine." Andre nodded and pulled a rope that was attached to a bell. Then a woman rushed in the room. She looked like she was a maid.

"What is it you want, Monsieur Andre?" she asked.

"Yes can you get Madame Giry in here, please?" Andre asked politely. She bowed and rushed out of the room. A few minutes later a lady that looked like she was in her early 40's and that had a simple black evening dress, walked in the room.

"What is it, Monsieur Andre?" she asked.

"Yes, can you escort these three children to Mrs. Christine Daae?" Andre asked. When Andre said children, Caine growled lowly but it sounded more animalistic than human.

"Of course, right away. Come now children." Madame Giry said gesturing to them to come over to the door. Once again Caine growled at the word 'children' but time it was louder that Anne could hear it. She looked at Caine and saw that his eyes were getting colder than they usually were. As they went down the hall she started to fear for the health for some of the people around here.

Almost all the people in the halls they took stared at Caine as he passed by. Caine made a mentally noted to snap a few necks when he had the chance. They went to where the stage was and heard someone singing. Whoever's voice it was they had a beautiful voice but in both Anne and Ben's mind they were think

_"That's a lovely voice but the best singer is Caine_." Caine was completely ignoring it thinking that it was a waste of his time. The walked on stage and was surprised by who it was. It was Christine Daae.

* * *

**Well that's it. Review and tell me if you liked it or not or if it needs something. Thanks.**


	3. Time to meet the Fop

**Hello again and here is chapter 2 of 'The Phantom's Domain'. This is one of my first stories so please be gentle.**

**I sadly do not own The Phantom of the Opera but I own Anne, Caine, and Ben.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Time to meet the Fop

"Aunt Christine!!!" Ben yelled joyfully. He ran up to her and gave her a bear hug.

"_Bonjour_ Ben. It been so long since I seen you." she said as she picked Ben up and looked at Caine and Anne.

Anne walked up to Christine and hugged her then said, "It's so good to see you, Aunt Christine." Caine walked up her and pulled out a black rose with a blood red silk ribbon tied to it. It was his way of giving her a hug Christine thought. She took it gently and smelled it. It still had a fresh smell like it was picked this morning.

"Hello Christine." Caine said lowly.

"Hello and thank you for the rose, Caine."

Caine stepped back when he saw a man in a blue coat with gold trim, blue pants and black shoes, and with golden hair come to Christine and gave her a kiss on the cheek. At that moment, Caine knew he was royalty and only thought one word to describe him,

_"Fop."_

Anne asked sweetly, "And who might this be, Aunt Christine?"

"Oh! This is Raoul De Chagny. He is my betrothed." Christine said as she grabbed his arm and put down Ben.

Raoul took one look at Caine and saw his mask and quickly look at Christine.

"Christine are these the children you were talking about?" he asked. Caine growled again, he was tired getting called a child.

"Why of course they are, Raoul. They're going to live in the Opera Populaire like you and I do."

Christine said. Raoul looked at Anne and asked, "And who are you, mademoiselle?" Then he lightly took her hand and kissed her hand. Caine didn't like how he did that, he didn't even like the fact he touched her.

"I'm Anne." she replied.

"And who is this little one right here?" Raoul asked Ben.

"I'm Ben." he said.

Raoul finally turned around to Caine who was glaring at him.

"And who are you?" he asked. Caine didn't say anything and continued to glare at him. Raoul took a step back and clear his throat nervously. A smirk slowly grew on Caine's face and Raoul look at him confusedly. Then Raoul caught on the idea; Caine actually wanted him to look like a fool and Caine wanted to be in control. This made Raoul angry.

"I asked you a question." Raoul demanded. When Caine first saw Raoul, he already didn't like him and now he was just making it worst for himself by thinking he could demand him to do something. Caine didn't say anything but he cocked his head, with still a smirk, like he was getting amused by Raoul's foolishness.

Anne couldn't take anymore so she said, "He is Caine." After she said that, Caine's smirk quickly disappeared.

"Oh, okay. Hello Caine." Raoul said and he put out his hand for Caine to shake it. Caine just looked at it and then looked at Raoul.

"Are you going to shake my hand?" Raoul asked patiently.

"No." Caine coldly said and turned around and walked off stage.

Anne gently cleared her throat and said, "Well, that went better than I suspected." Raoul still stood there with his hand still out then he put it to his side and turned to Anne.

"What do you mean by 'better than I suspected'?" Raoul asked.

"Because people usually run away before they see him smirk." Anne said.

"Oh." was all that Raoul could say.

"Now let me take you to you're rooms." Christine said.

"Great idea." Anne said. Then she stopped. "But first let me find Caine." she said. Christine nodded her head. And Anne went the way Caine went.

(In abandon room)

Caine was in the room by himself taking his anger out on the old furniture, which made it easier for him to destroy. With any infuriated growl, he backslapped a lamp off a table. Then he brought his fists down on the table to make it be crushed in two. He easily held up one half of the table and threw it against a couch. He stomped over to the couch and tore it up with his bare hands till he didn't know what he was tearing up. He went up to a mirror and stared into it. Then he roared and punched the mirror.

(Outside of room)

Anne heard something fall in the room and she put her ear to the door. Then she heard a near inhuman roar then the shattering of a mirror. She quickly opened the door and rushed in. What she found was Caine looking at the remains of the mirror with a bloodlust look. She slowly walked over to where Caine was standing and lightly put a hand on his shoulder. She was surprised that he was shaking. At first she thought he shook from the fright of his reflection but she knew that nothing can easily scare Caine then she knew he shook from anger. "Come on, Aunt Christine is about to show our rooms." she calmly said hopefully that would calmly him down. He stopped shaking and nodded. Then they went on their way back to the stage.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and if you think it needs something else please lend me some ideas, they are most helpful. Please review.**


	4. The Room and the Mirror

**Here's an other update. So let's start.**

**I don't own nothing of Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter3**

**The room and the mirror**

"Come on, it is not too far from here." Christine said as she led the trio down the hall towards their room.

"But you said that 20 minutes ago and my feet are tired." Ben complained as he squeezed Mr. Brown. Then Ben felt something hit his head hard. While he was rubbing where he was hit, he looked to see who or what hit him and saw Caine glaring at him. Ben tried his best to hold back the tears but he couldn't. He dropped to the floor and started to cry his heart out. He had his head in his arms when felt a pair of strong arms lift him up. He looked at who picked him up and saw Caine have a light smile on his face looking at him. Ben realized that he was being carried by his big brother. Ben put his arms around Caine's neck and gave him a hug. Anne and Christine stopped when they heard Ben crying and saw Caine pick him up and started to hold him close to his massive chest.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Caine said calmly as he looked at Christine and Anne.

"Oh, right!" Christine said and they started to walk again. A few minutes later they got to the room. "Here we are." Christine said as she unlocked the door. The room was decorated to Caine's taste, which was all dark colors. The wall was painted a navy blue with red trim. In the room were three twin beds, a bathroom, and what seemed to be a small kitchen with table, chairs, and a sink.

"Thank you, Aunt Christine." Anne said gratefully.

"You are welcome. And if you want me, mine and Raoul's room is the last door on the right." Christine said and she walked out of the room.

"Wow!" yelled Ben as he tried to get from Caine's grasp. Caine gently put Ben on the floor and walked over to the full sized mirror.

"Why me?" Caine mumbled as he stared at his reflection.

"What was that, Caine?" Anne asked as she unpacked hers and Ben's cloths.

"Nothing." Caine said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know that voice. You are sad about something, are you not?" Anne said as she walked from behind one of the beds. Caine slowly turned around and looked at her with soft eyes.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just tired, that's all." he said softly.

"If you're tired than get you're things where there supposed to be and get dressed for bed." Anne said as she put one of her navy blue dresses in a drawer. His eyes got cold and mumbled something about her and he went to put his things away. A few minutes later everything was in its place and Caine was sitting on his bed, still in his usual cloths, which was the farthest from the door.

"Why could there not there be a piano or some kind of instrument in here?" Caine grumbled. Anne was already under her covers trying to sleep but couldn't because of a certain brooding brother.

"I thought you said you were tired." she yawned.

"Yes, I was tired of being bored and having nothing to do. Now I think I will go snap a certain Vicomte's neck." He said coldly but his suddenly appeared anger was not towards her. She sat up to see Caine glaring at his image in the full mirror then she began to worry.

"Caine..." she began but was interrupted by Caine quickly jumping towards the mirror with his fist in front of him and punching it. Caine's fist landed on the mirror and yet it didn't break.

"What the...?" Caine said as he studied the mirror. Anne saw that Ben had woke up from the sound of Caine's fist against the mirror.

"What just happened?" Ben asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Caine got mad again." Anne explained as she went over to Ben's bed. Ben was already sitting up in the bed when she got to him. Caine was still inspecting the mirror when he put his hand on the edge of the mirror. He ran his fingers down till he found something that shouldn't been there. It felt like a lever of some sort and he flipped it. Then he felt a crack between the mirror and its frame. He pulled the mirror back to reveal a long hall that seemed to never end.

"Well," Caine chuckled, "It seems that I won't be bored after all." He stepped inside and turned half way and asked, "Are you going to sit there or are you going to come?"

Ben's eyes lit up with joy as he jumped off the bed with Mr. Brown and he yelled, "Sure! This is going to be nice!" Anne, however, had a worried look on her face.

"What if we get lost or we get hurt down there?" she asked worriedly.

"Trust me, we won't." Caine said reassuringly. Anne grew a little smile and nodded. "Ok then let's get going." Caine said as Anne and Ben went through the mirror frame. But before he continued on, Caine closed the mirror. Then they made their way down into the caverns under the Opera Populaire.

* * *

**There it is. I really hope I get reviews.**


	5. The Man in the Mask

**Hello everybody, I'm back! Thank you ever so much Hot4Gerry for reviewing. A Gerik plushie for you. Now let's get this so on the road.**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera but I can dream right?**

* * *

**Chapter4**

**The Man in the Mask**

The trio was going down the hall till they found a huge staircase going down.

"Whoa! I wonder what's down there." Ben wondered as he hugged Mr. Brown for dear life.

"I don't know but we are about to find out." Caine said as he started to walk ahead. Caine suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Caine, what..." Anne started out till Caine quickly lifted his hand and quietly said,

"Shhh, don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ben asked quietly as he held to Anne's dress.

"That. It sounds like a... organ." Caine whispered. They stayed quite for a few moments till Anne heard the faint sound of an organ playing.

"Yes, I hear it too." she said.

"Come on; let's go see who or what it is." Caine said, returning to his serious normal self. As the got to the bottom of the staircase, the organ got louder till the found a lake with a gondola. The gondola was black with some gold trim decorations, it also had lamps on the front and back and it had a skull on it.

"I wonder why there would be a lake down here." Anne said curiously. Anne and Ben got on the front which had a sit and Caine got the pole and got on the back and started to push the gondola to where the sound was coming from. A few minutes later, Ben saw the other shore.

"Look ther-" Ben yelled but was cut short when Caine quickly put his hand on Ben's mouth and pointed to the organ which was a what seemed to on a lake house. Ben's eyes widen as he saw a tall man in full black, composing on the organ. Caine gently guided the gondola to dry land out of the mysterious man's sight. They got out of the gondola and almost immediately, Caine motioned for them to stay where they were at. They first looked at each other then looked back at Caine and nodded. Caine slowly made his way towards the man. Caine immediately froze when the music abruptly stopped. Caine was kind of in front of the organ but he was still out of the man's sight because of a ledge. Caine looked slowly over the ledge at the organ but one thing was missing; the man. Caine stood to his full height and quickly looked around, still not finding the man. But he felt someone's hot breath on the back of his neck. Caine did nothing besides standing straight and looking forward. Then a dark muscular voice reached Caine's ear.

"What are you doing down here monsieur? And don't try my patience because _I_ am not a man to toy with." the voice said angrily. Caine simply turned around, without showing any fear, and saw a tall man, tall than him of course, wearing black on black coat and tails. A stiff white collar rose above a black ascot. His vest was gold brocade shot with black and copper threads. His eyes were emerald. The left side of his face was arrogant and handsome to women. He had an angled jaw full and sensual lips, his one visible eyebrow was an elegant ebony arch; his black hair was brushed back. On his right side he wore a sinister looking white mask.

"I was about to ask you the same thing monsieur." Caine said coolly as he looked at the man's face which his eyes were filled with rage.

The man saw Caine's mask and barked with anger, "Why do you wear a mask? Are they having yet an other masquerade?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing monsieur." Caine repeated. By the face expression on the man's face he was furious.

"Answer me you pathetic whelp!" the man roared. Caine slowly grew a smirk on his face and cocked his head like he did with Raoul. By this time, the man was fuming. He quickly lunged at Caine but Caine just side stepped.

"I have seen that move too many times in my life. Why don't you do something new for once?" Caine said, his voice dripping sarcasm. Over where Anne and Ben were, Anne was getting worried while Caine and the man were somewhat fighting, all Caine was doing was dodging the attacks and lunges from the man. She had to do something, so she picked up Ben and quietly went over where the man and Caine. Caine was still dodging the man's moves with ease and then he suddenly stopped with an evil grin on his face.

Caine stared at him and asked tauntingly, "What? Giving up already? I was just getting warmed up." The man chuckled evilly as he walked to the edge of the platform.

"I don't think I need to fight you to get what I want." he said darkly. Then he quickly snatched up something from below and it gasped in fright. Caine's eyes widen when the man put Anne in front of him and put the noose of a punjab lasso around her neck.

"So what do you say: answer my questions and tell no one of this or she dies." the man said threateningly.

* * *

**Please review so I can update faster please.**


	6. The Phantom of the Opera

**I'm back! Thanks Magic Pickle Fairy for reviewing!**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**Erik: From closet Then why am I in your closet?!**

**ignores Nothing at all.**

* * *

**Chapter5**

**The Phantom of the Opera**

"I demand you to let her go, NOW!" Caine hissed as he walked a little towards the man.

The man only chuckled and said, "I don't think you are in the position to be demanding anything." The man then tugged on the punjab and the noose tightened around Anne's neck. Suddenly Ben came out from behind the man but the man didn't pay any attention to him and Ben hid behind Caine.

Caine stared at Anne, who was starting to lose her air supply, and finally said in defeat, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

The man laughed darkly and asked, "First, who are you?"

Caine sighed and said "I am Caine. This is my brother Ben and the one in your grasp, is my sister Anne."

"Ah, I see. Now what are you doing down here?" man the asked.

Caine sighed and grunted, "We found a secret hallway behind the mirror and we went in it until we got down here in your..." Caine looked around with his golden gaze and said, "Home."

The man smiled evilly, "Why do you wear a mask when clearly there is no masquerade soon."

Caine scowled then hissed icily, "That is something I'm not going to tell you."

The man smirked and said, "Then I guess she dies then." Then the man pulled the punjab and once again it tightened around Anne's neck and she tried to gasp for air but couldn't.

Caine glared at the man and said coldly, "You would not dare and if you do, I'll kill you."

The man started to laugh darkly and said, "Don't you know who I am? I am the feared Phantom of the Opera. There is no one, especially a boy, that can defeat me."

"So, you are the one who Christine talks about." Caine said.

The Phantom stared in disbelief at Caine and asked, "Y-you know Christine?"

Caine looked surprised then quickly hid it and replied, "Yes because she's our aunt." The Phantom dropped Anne and walked away to his organ. Caine rushed over to Anne and quickly took off the punjab while Ben just looked at the Phantom. Ben started to walk timidly towards the Phantom but then he felt someone yank him back. He looked behind him and saw it was Caine who had done it.

"We are leaving, _now_." Caine growled in anger. Caine felt Anne put her hand on his shoulder and she shook her head. Then the trio started to leave and got back into the gondola. When they were half way towards their room, they heard someone weeping. Ben felt a tear come from his eye and quickly wiped it away.

Once they were all in their room, Caine quickly closed the mirror and turned around and said, "No one, and I mean _no one_, is to go back down there. If I find out that either of you went down there, you'll wish that Phantom would have killed you." Ben and Anne looked at each other and looked back at Caine.

"You can not be serious about that if we went down there, we will wish we were dead?" Anne asked in disbelief.

"Anne, you know _I_, of all people, that is if you consider me a person, do not fool around." Caine spat coldly.

"Caine! You should be ashamed of yourself! Not calling yourself a person!" Anne yelled.

Caine chuckled and said darkly, "With a face like mine, how _can_ you call yourself a human being." Ben was just sitting on his bed, scared out of his wits. He had never seen Caine this angry before towards Anne and him. Ben stood up on the floor and walked slowly towards Caine. When Ben got to Caine, he latched out his brother's leg and looked up into Caine's golden eyes.

"It is alright Caine, I think you are human." Ben said sweetly. Caine could just look down at Ben and what Caine did next surprised and hurt Ben at the same time.

Caine kicked Ben off his leg.

* * *

**There it is. Please review and get a hug from a Phantom.**


	7. A Note from the Opera Ghost

**Here's a other chapter. Sorry it took me so long, my computer's stupid -pounds computer into dust-.**

**I do not own, so don't sue!**

**

* * *

Chapter6**

**A Note from the Opera Ghost**

Anne gasped as she saw Caine kick Ben. Ben felt tears weld up in his eyes as he looked at Caine's cold expression. Ben stood up and quickly ran out of the room. Caine watched as his brother ran out with tear stained cheeks. Caine turned from the door and started to walk to the bathroom.

Anne looked from the door towards Caine and asked, "Aren't you going to find him?"

Caine stopped and turned half way and growled, "No."

Anne blinked in surprise, "Well why not?"

"Because he needs to learn that life isn't always happy and care-free." Caine said quietly

"But Ben is just a child." Anne said as she stood up.

Caine turned fully towards her with cold golden eyes and hissed, "I had to learn that when I was that age! What makes me different from him?!" Before she could say anything Caine had already slammed the door to the bathroom. She sighed, got in her bed, and tried to go to sleep.

**(Stage)**

Ben kept on running, not caring where he went just as long as long as he got away from Caine. When he looked up he saw that he somehow got on the stage. There was nothing or no one on it because it was the middle of the night and it was quiet. Ben walked to the edge of the stage above the orchestra pit and sat on it. Ben closed his eyes and started to hum a little tune that his mother sang when he was little. Ben suddenly stopped and looked around. He had this strange feeling that he was being watch.

Ben swallowed hard before asking, "W-who's there?" Ben was only met with silence so Ben tried again, "Is anyone there?" Still nothing.

Ben turned back towards the chairs when suddenly a voice boomed, "Ah, so it seems I have found one of you brats!" Ben's eyes widen as he frantically looked around for the source of the voice. Ben was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong hands and was pulled against something hard. Ben started to tremble when he felt what his back was against go in and out. Ben started to turn his head to see who was holding him and he gasped who he saw. Right behind him was the Phantom of the Opera kneeling down on one knee to Ben's level, holding Ben by the shoulders. He was against the Phantom's chest.

"Hello Ben Daae." the Phantom said darkly.

"P-please let me go, I-I didn't do nothing to you." Ben pleaded as he looked straight ahead towards the chairs.

The Phantom chuckled dryly and said, "Now if you do that you will get lost and we can not have that, can we?" Ben only shook his head. "You're coming with me." the Phantom demanded. Before Ben could reject, the Phantom put a wet handkerchief on Ben's nose. Ben started to breathed in whatever was on the handkerchief and started to feel sleepy and then blacked out.

The Phantom felt the child go limp in his arms. He looked down at Ben and thought, _'He looks so much like my angel. If my plan works, Christine will be mine.'_ He scooped up the sleeping child into his strong arms and with one whoosh of his cape, he and Ben were gone.

**(Next Morning in the trio's room)**

Anne yawed and sat up in her bed and saw Caine pacing back and forth in front of his bed. "What's wrong Caine?" Anne asked with concern. Caine looked at Anne and she saw that he was very worried, which is a rare trait for him.

"Ben's not in his bed. He usually is in his bed when I wake up on the rare occasions that I sleep. I don't know where he is. I should have gone after him. But I let my temper take over me. What if he's hurt?"

After Caine said this, he went back to his pacing.

"He's probably with Aunt Christine or maybe he woke up early and went to the stage." Anne said calmly as she went behind the changing screen and got dressed.

"I hope you are right." Caine said quietly.

"Well, let's go find him." Anne said as she went to the door in her usual attire. Caine nodded and followed Anne out.

**(Christine's Room)**

Christine heard a knock on her door and went to answer it.

"_Bonjour_ Anne and Caine. Come in and tell me way you are here." Christine said kindly as she let Caine and Anne in.

"Have you seen Ben, Christine?" Caine asked seriously as he walked in.

"No, I thought he was with you." Christine said as she sat on her bed.

Caine stopped, his back towards Christine and Anne, and let his cold gaze fall to the ground and asked coldly, "You don't know where Ben is?"

Christine paled slightly and said, "I already told you, no I don't know where Ben is." Caine clench his fists tightly and closed his eyes so that you couldn't see anything in the eyeholes of his mask besides blackness.

Anne swallowed hard and said, "He might be on the stage."

Caine slowly turned around with his eyes still closed and said, "He doesn't even know _where_ the stage is. So how do you think he found it?"

"He could have wondered around and found it." Christine suggested.

Caine thought a moment and opened his eyes and replied, "That could be true but if he is not there, someone is going to pay dearly." Then Caine stormed out of the room with Anne and Christine behind him.

**(Stage)**

Madame Giry was walking near the empty parts of the backstage until a note fell from the rafters. She picked the note up and looked at the back of it. Just as she suspected, the seal was a red wax skull. She broke the seal and started to read the note. After she was done reading it, she had paled slightly. She knew that the Phantom had gone too far this time. She looked towards the stage and saw that Christine, Caine, and Anne were on it and it looked like they were looking for something or someone.

She walked up to them and said, "_Bonjour_ Christine, Anne, and Caine."

Caine was the first to turn around and when he didn't see Ben was with her he barked furiously, "What do you want?!"

"Do not mind Caine, he is enraged about the disappearance of our little brother, Ben. Have you seen him anywhere?" Anne said calmly as she tried to calm down Caine. Madame Giry paled even more. She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed hard and held out the note for anyone to take, but she prayed that it wasn't Caine who took it. She felt the note being ripped from her hand and she looked up to see, much to her horror, that Caine had took the note before anyone else could. With every word he read, the more convulsed with rage he got.

The note read:

_Messieurs,_

_I have taken a small boy by the of Ben Daae. If you ever want to see him alive and in one piece, I suggest you follow these demands. My first demand is that in the next opera, cast Miss. Daae as the lead soprano. The second demand is to pay my monthly allowance of 20,000 francs by tomorrow morning. And the third demand is that Miss. Daae must be on the stage at midnight tomorrow night. If these demands are met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur._

_I remain, Messieurs, your obedient servant,_

_O.G._

By the time Caine was done reading, he was fuming with rage.

"Phantom or not, I am going to kill him." Caine growled as he began to pace again.

"No Caine, I am not going to kill anyone." Anne said seriously.

"Fine but if he even touches one hair on him, he is going to regret it." Caine spat as he glowered at her.

"I guess we do what he says." Anne said as she walked towards Caine.

"Yes, we have to or something bad is going to happen." Madame Giry said sadly. Caine, Christine, and Anne nodded and followed Madame Giry towards Christine and Raoul's room.

* * *

**Well there it is. Please review and I might update faster, I never know when I'm going to update on this stupid computer -blows up computer dust-**


End file.
